Heartbreaker
by Clara
Summary: This is a sappy Reno/Yuffie fic that I wrote sometime last year. I hope you enjoy ^^;


A/N: Another old fic of mine.. this is pure Reno/Yuffie sap.. ^^; If you don't like one of those characters, then don't bash me for it.   
  
Standard disclaimers and all that: I don't own anything.   
  
  
  
  
Heartbreaker  
By Clara  
  
Sometimes, I just don't understand.  
  
A lot of times, I just don't _want_ to understand.  
  
I knew that Reno was there, and I felt the way he stared at me, caressing my shoulders, running sensual hands up my neck and through my hair. I saw him lick his lips as if they were chapped, I saw him smirk tantalizingly at me. I saw his amazing piercing eyes crinkle with a smile and saw his chest rise with each breath he took. I wanted to go there, wrap my arms around him, kiss him softly...surprise him, like he had surprised me so many times before. I wanted to taste him in my mouth, feel him caress my trembling body...but you know, Yuffie Kisaragi just couldn't do that.  
  
Well, not while she was supposed to be mad at him.  
  
Yeah, I was mad at him. Unbelievably pissed, actually. He was a heartless jackass who cared for no one but himself, in my opinion. He could rot in hell, for all I cared.  
  
"Hey Yuffie," he said in a light, carefree voice. God, I hated him at that moment. "You didn't even say hello."  
  
"I didn't even acknowledge your existence," I shot back, a sneer on my face. For a moment, a brief, almost unnoticeable moment, his smirk fell. But then it was back in place as if it never left before. I figured I had imagined it; that it was just a trick from the lighting.  
  
"That's not very nice," Reno said, still smirking. I wanted to bash his face in. Really, I did. Instead of bashing his face in, I ordered a white mocha. Then I walked to the table that was the furthest from him. Well, the empty table that was the furthest from him. I sat there and idly plucked at the fresh rose, wondering if he was looking at me. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye before I could stop myself. He waved and I quickly turned away.  
  
The waiter placed the white mocha in front of me and I took a sip, wincing as it burned my tongue. Quickly, I removed the stirring straw from my mouth and pushed it away from me, fanning my mouth as discreetly as I could.  
  
"Hot?" Reno asked. I frowned and played with the idea of throwing the coffee in his face. Cruel, but _damn_ would it be amusing.  
  
"Does it matter?" I asked. I slid the paper cup back and took another sip, ignoring the searing pain that accompanied the taste. No way in hell was I going to let him see me in pain. Not going to give him the pleasure.  
  
Ignoring me, he sat in the empty seat in front of me. He whistled when he saw the rose I mutilated and chuckled a bit. "Jeez, Yuf. I'd hate to be the person you were thinking about when you got to that rose."  
  
"You were. And don't call me Yuf," I snarled. I took three gulps of the coffee, completely oblivious to the fact that it was still steaming. Well, not that oblivious. I'm pretty sure I burned the top of my mouth _and_ my tongue that time.  
  
"Okay Yuffie, now you're just being childish. Would you _mind_ telling me why your so mad at me?" Reno asked, exasperated.  
  
"Yes, I would mind, in fact." I wanted to see him suffer. Really, really suffer. But to tell you the truth, I really wasn't sure why I was mad at him. Maybe it was because I saw him flirting with someone else, but that was expected, wasn't it? I mean, I don't really own him, though that thought was nice.  
  
Reno frowned. He picked up one of the petals and ripped in half. Then he ripped the half in half. He did _not_ look happy. I took another, more cautious sip. My mouth was still tingling from the previous abuse I let it go through.  
  
Reno let the torn up petal flutter from his hands and on to the table. Then, he pointed at them. "You see that, Yuffie?" he asked, not bothering to look up at my face. I blinked uncomprehendingly at the petals and opened my mouth to tell him, "yes, I do see them", when he spoke again. "That's what you're doing to my heart." Then he pushed himself from the table and stalked off, his hands jammed in his pockets. He walked out, the bell on the door jingling. My mouth hung open, my mind still trying to tell it to say something, but nothing came out.   
  
Now _that_ was a corny line. The one about me tearing up his heart, that is.  
  
But still, tears sprung to my eyes. Maybe, without even knowing it, I was hurting him as much as he hurt me. Maybe, like me, he spent countless hours watching sappy romance movies while pigging out on chips and bawling his eyes out when the really sad parts came on. Well, maybe not _that_ bad.   
  
A tear trickled down my cheek as I stared at the torn up rose petals, not quite focused on anything. Just then, I noticed that the rose petal he tore up was red. Red for love.  
  
Without even thinking, I leapt to my feet. I ignored all the gazes that were on me since Reno had stormed out, although I privately wondered why they didn't go park themselves in front of the TV and watch soaps. I glanced over to the person in the front counter and she smiled sweetly at me.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll pay," she said. I shot her a grateful look and ran out the door. I looked around desperately, not seeing anything. Cars zoomed by, and I caught a glimpse of his red hair.  
  
"Reno!" I cried desperately and ran across the street, ignoring the cars that zoomed by me. Countless cars honked at me, but I didn't even notice them. I'm pretty sure that I almost got hit more than once. "Reno! Wait up!"  
  
He paused and turned around as I reached the other side of the street. I panted looking at him through wide eyes. What could I tell him? That I was sorry? Sounded good enough to me. "Reno...Reno I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
  
He walked over to me and gently placed his hands on my shoulders, helping me stand. He looked at me through hard eyes and was about to say something that would have undoubtedly made me cry for hours and rent Casanova when he caught sight of my tear stained cheeks. Immediately, his gaze softened and he bent over, gathering me in his arms. He held me tightly to his chest, kissing the top of my head and whispering soothing things into my hair.  
  
"Shh...Yuffie...shh. Stop crying, all right? I'm still here...shh...shh..." He kissed my hair trying to make me stop trembling and sobbing soundlessly into his chest, no doubtfully ruining his shirt. He pulled back a little and tilted my head with his thumb. He looked at me through sparkling eyes and I wondered just how close he was to crying.   
  
He lowered his head a little and kissed my eyelids, kissing away the tears that were still streaming down my cheeks. "I love you, I love you, I love you..." he mumbled. He kissed me lightly on the lips, so lightly that he was barely even touching them. "God Yuffie...you drive me insane. I want you so bad...and I have for so long...say you love me Yuffie...say you'll love me forever and you'll never leave me..." He kissed me lightly again, butterfly kisses that made me feel dizzy and lightheaded. I tried to answer him, but he deepened the kiss, cutting off all thought or answer. I placed my hands on his chest, surprised to feel him trembling with what I hoped was happiness.  
  
The tears came again, tears of desperation, tears of acceptance. Finally, we tore apart for air and I stared at him, the tears still flowing freely. "Oh god, do I love you too Reno..." I whispered to him. "I love you so much..."  
  
"I know Yuffie...I know."  
  
-end  
  
  



End file.
